marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ms. Marvel's Suit
as well as somewhat reminiscent of what Mar-Vell wore at the time - as described by artist Dave Cockrum, "a female version of Captain Marvel's costume only with an open belly",Fall 1999 "Comic Book Artist," No. 6, page 31 though it stopped exposing the midriff on issue #9. During the Superhuman Civil War, Carol gave it to Suzy Sherman to wear as part of her superheroine training; during Osborn's Dark Reign, he used his rights to the Avengers to get the costume from Suzy, which then was passed onto Karla Sofen to become the Ms. Marvel of the Dark Avengers. Second Costume Carol would later get the help of Wasp to design a second, black and yellow, costume, made out of Unstable Molecules. The suit functioned as a second skin and was affected by Carol's mass. Her first stint wearing the black-yellow costume was cut short, when Rogue took her powers and memories in a confrontation with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. She reverted back to wearing civilian clothes. While Carol was in space with her new costume and under a new codename, where she was part of the Starjammers. Her old persona began asserting itself within Rogue's psyche. During a visit to New York City, while occupying Rogue's body, Carol visited her old apartment to pick up her old black and yellow costume. She wore it temporarily in a battle with Nimrod and Master Mold. Rogue ended the battle by throwing herself and the Sentinels into the Siege Perilous. Carol and Rogue minds were seperated when they went through the portal. Carol gained somehow a new body, wearing her Ms. Marvel costume. Rogue trying to escape Carol's wrath, she briefly absorbed Gateway powers and teleported herself (and Carol) away. Carol ended up on Muir Island, which was under the control of the Shadow King. She fell under his influence aswell and was sent after Rogue to kill her, in their ensuing fight in the Savage Land, Rogue was saved by Magneto, realizing only one could be saved, he used Sauron's old machinery to restore Rogue to full health at the cost of Carol's survival. Binary Having joined the X-Men as their ally, following her lose of powers, she and the X-Men were present at a farewell banguet held on Empress Lilandra Neramani's Space yacht, duty had called her home. Unfortunately for them, they were ambushed and kidnapped by Lilandra's sister Deathbird and her Brood allies. Deathbird wanted to usurp the throne and the Brood wanted to use Carol and the mutants as vessels to reproduce. The Brood noted that Carol was an anomaly, they subjected her to evolutionary modification. Unbeknownst to them, they triggered something inside Carol, restoring and even expanding her previous powerset. Her transformation into Binary, fueled by a white hole and the "primal fabric of the universe", it gave her a new white and flaming red costume. Her head of hair was now on fire, evoking a star. Warbird Captain Marvel's Suit Biokinetic Polymer Suit During her Terrigenesis, Kamala Khan had a vision of Captain Marvel, and stated she wanted to be a heroine like Carol, wearing "the classic, politically incorrect costume." When she awoke, her shape-shifting powers had turned her clothes into the yellow and gold outfit, which Kamala eventually regretted, deeming it uncomfortable. After foiling a robbery dressed as Captain Marvel, Kamala eventually made a costume of her own out of a burkini. That one was the basis for Kamala's final suit, made by her friend Bruno Carrelli out of a malleable "super snot" that made the outfit change alongside Kamala. Kree Stormranger Nanosuit | CurrentOwner = Kamala Khan | PreviousOwners = Carol Danvers, Karla Sofen, Norman Osborn, Suzy Sherman | Notes = | Trivia = * A leather, full-body version of the red and black version appeared in the Marvel's Jessica Jones episode "AKA You're Welcome", worn by Trish Walker as an homage to Carol's role in the ''Alias'' comic. | Links = }} Category:Suits